Businesses and entrepreneurial minded people are typically seeking ways to display their products or services to new customers in order to garner more revenue and goodwill. Current network technology allows for these entities to reach a customer base beyond their brick and mortar store by offering, for example, items for sale via public networks (e.g., the Internet). However, despite the many advantages that selling products online has granted to business entities, there exist some implementation concerns. With the ever expanding reach of the Internet, it can be difficult for business entities to obtain or even process the information required to reach new customer bases that are made available by network technology. A lack of knowledge about emerging markets and various barriers to entering a market once identified can result in businesses refraining from attempting to reach a new customer base. Business that are unable or choose not reach new customer bases not only miss opportunities to grow their business through new revenue sources but can deprive customers from the benefits of access to different vendors.